Nymphomaniac Phantasia
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Lovée contre son torse puissant, une seule phrase se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. "Voici l'odeur d'une femme autre que moi..." Het!Cloud/Cross, léger OOC, FemDom!Cloud, One Shot, PWP, rating M pour allusions.


Rating : **M** pour allusions charnelles.

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_ appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**.

_Bonjour... Et oui, je suis encore vivante ! Désolée pour ces retards... _

_Voilà un One Shot assez osé, je dois dire... Qui fut à la fois très plaisant et très complexe à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est assez... étrange. Première fiction M et première Romance, même si pour ce dernier point, cela reste plus que relatif._

_Bonne lecture. (Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus...)_

_(Écrite avec "Nymphomaniac Fantasia" de Nightwish)_

* * *

_**Nymphomaniac Phantasia**_

_Comme les flocons qui chutaient inlassablement du ciel gris perle lui paraissaient emplis de laideur ! Sans doute songeaient-ils à leur existence passée ; tels Orphée sur la route qui menait à la terre des hommes, ces futiles flocons s'étaient retournés, dans un élan de mélancolie mêlée à un orgueil hypocrite, perdant à jamais leur vie céleste, désormais révolue. Ils ne devenaient alors que les témoins impuissants et inutiles d'une joie passée, sombrant au purgatoire dans le seul but d'absoudre des péchés indélébiles._

_La neige était ainsi grossièrement comparable à l'Humanité ; le mal s'était dissimulé, se dissimulait, et se dissimulerait derrière un masque gris, alliant bonté et arrogance sous un même amalgame de vertus et de péchés confondus._

_La vue de ces faibles émissaires des cieux ne remplissait son cœur que de dégoût et de honte, son cœur plus froid que les murs vieillis de la tour._

_Comment pouvait-on seulement trouver une quelconque beauté dans cette orgie capricieuse ?_

_xxxxxx_

La neige immaculée continuait sa chute ensommeillée, couvrant ses épaules d'une mince épaisseur de flocons qui ne tardait pas à fondre au contact du cuir de son uniforme. Étrangement, ses pieds nus ne la brûlaient pas, malgré le sol entièrement gelé. Elle avait retiré ses bottes pour mieux sentir cette neige qu'elle exécrait tant.

Elle se sentait si légère ; peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait laissé son Innocence à l'intérieur de la tour. Son ombre menaçante lui servait de refuge au regard inquisiteur du monde. Fixant éperdument l'horizon d'un blanc laiteux, la jeune femme restait immobile, debout contre l'un des contreforts de la tour. La falaise s'offrait à elle, si provocatrice, si enviable...

Le vent glacé léchait perversement son cou pâle, sa chevelure dénouée fouettant sensuellement son visage aux joues d'un blanc quasi cadavérique.

Elle gardait néanmoins son regard accroché au paysage ennuyeux ; rien ne pouvait faire fléchir son cœur et l'emprise totale qu'exerçait ce dernier sur sa raison.

Faisant fi des bourrasques violentes du vent hivernal, elle ne prit pas la peine de remonter son manteau lorsque celui-ci glissa jusqu'à ses coudes nus.

_Méritait-il qu'elle l'attende patiemment ainsi, dans la neige grise de cendres ? Un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait cruellement. Mais ce n'était pas elle, ou même la douleur glacée qu'elle ressentait qui guidait ses pas. Non, un passionnel sentiment, inexplicable, inconnu jusqu'alors pour la femme, contrôlait impitoyablement son esprit ; ses yeux de glace brûlaient d'une ardente fureur. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait pas, alors qu'en serait-il de lui ?_

Les nuages moroses cachaient le soleil comme elle aurait aimé sentir sa langue brûlante pourlécher sa peau bleuie. Mais l'hiver était égoïste et cruel, et dispensait l'Humanité des rayons du soleil lorsqu'elle ne le méritait pas. Suivant ce mode de réflexion, la jeune femme songea alors que les hommes devraient être condamnés à une nuit éternelle ; mais celle-ci n'était-elle déjà pas assez ardente dans leurs cœurs pour que le ciel nocturne fasse pâle figure en comparaison ?

Et là, plantée devant cet édifice plus qu'austère, elle attendait, levant son cou dénudé pour ressentir les caresses du vent hivernal, si terne devant les douceurs d'un homme qu'elle attendait presque désespérément.

Elle attendait, tout simplement.

Et elle attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette aux contours flous se dessinât à l'horizon, marchant sur le cours d'eau glacé. L'étrange crissement presque irréel des bottes cerclées de métal résonna sur le flanc de la falaise. Il résonna tant que cela parut presque surnaturel... Les rochers saillants et le froid venteux semblaient ainsi devenir les hérauts du voyageur, annonçant son arrivée dans une symphonie de plaintes douloureuses.

Elle avait clos ses yeux lorsque le premier pas avait retenti ; elle sentait les misérables restes des flocons sur ses paupières, s'accrochant désespérément à ses cils, comme s'ils s'obstinaient à faire appel à sa pitié, pour enfin terminer leur périple de mort dans une ultime et imperceptible supplication.

Mais surtout, se gravait dans chaque recoin de son crâne la vision de l'arrivant. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses moindres détails.

On aurait dit le Diable en personne, son manteau noir claquant violemment autour de lui, tel les hurlements de souffrance d'âmes damnées qui constituait son macabre cortège. Les flammes dansaient sur sa tête, cette chevelure écarlate, à la fois feu et sang, indéfinissable, indéterminable... Le blizzard s'écartait sur son passage, prenant peur à la vue de son œil vermeil qui luisait d'une lueur imperturbable. Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de la falaise, il se retournerait, impassible, regardant une dernière fois, et pour quelque raison inexplicable, le paysage qui sera encore et toujours différent la prochaine fois.

Cela, la jeune femme parvenait aisément à le deviner ; hélas, les pensées de cet homme lui resteraient à jamais impénétrables. Et cela, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Une part d'elle-même, qui, en cet instant d'extase saumâtre, bouillonnait.

Elle était à présent retournée, offrant son dos au vide de la falaise ; elle désirait que son visage reste encore un instant caché à cet homme qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait l'affamer encore quelques secondes.

Elle patienta ainsi, guettant le moindre bruit de pas qui ne tarderait plus à survenir.

Encore quelques minutes, et l'homme serai arrivé en haut. Encore quelques minutes, et elle pourrait enfin sentir son odeur, ces effluves à la fois douces et violentes qui excitaient ses sens chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient après une aussi longue absence.

Sa main froide touchait la peau laiteuse d'un bras ; la peau laiteuse de son bras touchait une main froide. L'une se révoltait contre l'autre, la conscience auparavant maîtresse du corps ayant laissé ce dernier dans un amas de confusion. Elle voulait plus que tout bouter cette sensation meurtrière de son cœur. Cependant, elle s'y accrochait désespérément. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins du seul remède à la souffrance qui la tourmentait. Quelle étrange sensation que voilà !

_La neige tombait encore plus lourdement, annonçant le dénouement d'un paradoxe..._

« _Tu m'attendais ?_ »

Retentit une question qui n'en était pas une. Quelle idiote ! Ses songes douloureux l'avait distraite, et elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence qui se dressait derrière elle. Étrangement, alors que depuis tout ce temps, elle avait tant espéré la venue de cet instant, elle commençait à percevoir cette existence comme une menace.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, la jeune femme ne se retourna cependant pas.

« _Tu m'attendais ?_ »

La voix grave avait de nouveau résonné dans l'air corrompu de flocons.

Elle n'était plus capable de lui résister. C'est ainsi qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, toujours tournée vers la tour de pierre sans âme.

« _Oui._ »

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas suffirent à l'arrivant pour couvrir les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle.

Puis elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son qui la fit malgré elle sursauter.

« _Bien._ »

Cela n'avait pas été un « bien » de joie, ni même de satisfaction. Seulement une constatation indifférente, qui ne fit que redoubler la chaleur qui brûlait à présent la peau de la jeune femme. Chaleur qui descendit doucement, très doucement, vers ses reins, lui arrachant presque contre sa volonté un imperceptible gémissement.

_xxxxxx_

_Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, dans la douceur rassurante du lit, la chevelure fauve se mêlant fougueusement à ses mèches dorées. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux, et leurs vêtements, si encombrants, gisaient sur le fauteuil de haute facture qui trônait près de la fenêtre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se les arrachaient mutuellement._

_Qu'est-ce que... Cette envie passionnelle et meurtrière se raviva si brusquement lorsque que la tant attendue odeur de son bien-aimé parvint à ses sens._

_Voici l'odeur d'une femme autre que moi..._

Elle la gagnait. L'excitation. Pas une simple excitation. Non, l'excitation sexuelle, celle qui vous subjugue, celle qui prend le contrôle de votre corps, de votre conscience, celle qui vous fait sentir les incroyables plaisirs de la chair. Elle désirait l'homme qui se tenait sur elle, et elle savait plus que tout que ce même homme la désirait.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage noyé par la crinière enflammée du fauve.

« _Bienvenue à la maison, chéri._ »

Ses lèvres avaient bougé toutes seules, comme mues par une force surnaturelle. Elle regretta furtivement la pointe de cynisme qui avait brillé dans ces mots. Mais son amant ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

_Voici l'odeur d'une femme autre que moi._

Elle se sentait Némésis, elle se voyait Sekhmet ; son cœur se disloquait petit à petit pour laisser place à la _jalousie_.

Elle obtint pour seule réponse une vive douleur au sein droit. Le tigre venait de mordre son téton d'une fougue si passionnelle qu'elle se cambra.

«_ La maison... C'était seulement toi que je voulais retrouver. Pas ce ramassis de dégénérés._ »

A ce moment précis, c'était David contre Goliath dans son esprit. Le passionnel contre le rationnel, le premier initialement si chétif mais vainquant inexorablement contre le second.

Elle poussa une exclamation de plaisir, cette fois-ci plus proche du cri étouffé que du murmure. En extériorisant son extase, elle délivrait aussi cet abcès de jalousie, si dangereux, tapi dans l'ombre de son cœur...

« _Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? As-tu envie de vivre dans ce précieux amour ?_ »

Il caressa sa poitrine, pour descendre brièvement vers le bas. A chaque caresse, il allait encore plus près, plus longtemps, plus _intensément_. Ils étaient arrivés à un stade où les mots ne traduisaient qu'une infime partie de l'océan de leurs ébats.

Coinçant ses hanches entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, il se laissa faire quand une main féminine lui agrippa tendrement l'entrejambe.

« _Plus que tout. L'auréole bleutée de tes seins m'avait manqué._

— _Viens là que tu puisses les dévorer..._ »

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Les yeux de l'homme traduisaient son envie irrépressible de faire cela, maintenant, ici. Elle pouvait deviner ses pensées à la surface de son esprit, comme les eaux d'une mer opaque dissimulant ses profondeurs.

_Tu m'as envouté._

_Alors prend garde à l'ensorcellement, car mon érotisme est ton oubli._

_Tu m'as piégé dans ton cœur, non ?_

_Et toi, qu'elle est-ce cette odeur étrangère sur ta peau si douce, si désirable... ?_

_Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas résister... Tu me connais, non ?_

_Justement._

_Tu me pardonnes ?_

_...Non._

Leurs yeux se dévorèrent mutuellement. Le fauve perdait son assurance. Il se rendait compte que sa lionne lui en voulait tellement, tellement...

Beaucoup trop pour qu'il sorte indemne.

« _Marian..._ »

Elle avait prononcé son nom d'une voix si douce, si faible, un imperceptible murmure, ses lèvres pulpeuses portées à son oreille... Elle joua un instant avec sa boucle d'oreille, du bout de la langue. Lorsqu'elle le fixa de nouveau, c'était une fureur sans égale, une fureur destructrice, incontrôlable qui illuminait ses pupilles dilatées. Quant à lui, la peur lui tordait le ventre, réduisant au silence le désir qui lui consumait les reins.

Il avait lui-même transformé son amour en haine, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler loin d'elle.

La jeune femme se redressa, à genoux sur le lit, son torse coincé entre ses cuisses désirables. Il ne la reconnaissait plus un sourire cruel tordait son visage angélique. Sa cicatrice paraissait ainsi se moquer de lui. Son cri retentit dans son crâne, tel une marque au fer-rouge.

Elle lui reprochait tous les torts qui lui avait causé, lui, incapable de se retenir. Elle était égoïste d'enfermer son amant dans le carcan de la fidélité, lui était égoïste de lui causer dans de souffrances dans le seul but de son plaisir personnel.

_Voici l'odeur d'une femme autre que moi..._

Ses mains fines le plaquèrent contre le lit, se plaçant de façon à ce que son poids l'entrave.

Puis ses doigts descendirent tout doucement vers son entrejambe, prenant le temps de caresser ce corps infidèle... Elle savait bien que cet homme resterait à jamais ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Elle sifflota une mélodie de berceuse, au fur et à mesure que le visage de son amant se figeait en une expression horrifiée, auréolé de sa chevelure de feu.

Ses ongles, parvenus à destination, s'y plantèrent.

Elle y approcha sa bouche avide de douleur, ses dents blanches luisant dans le jour grisâtre et silencieux.

_L'amour ancien demeure au plus profond de nous_

_La blessure entre tes jambes sera plus profonde encore..._

« ..._Cloud !_ »


End file.
